Estrella fugaz
by Lux Lunar
Summary: El Kazekage de Suna recibe en su aldea la ayuda de un escuadrón de Konoha; Ino, quien no tenía el más mínimo interés en viajar al desierto, causa un desorden irrevocable en la vida de Gaara; ¿qué podría esperar ella de un amorío fugaz entre dos personas totalmente diferentes? / GaaIno


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, mía. Este OS participa en el reto _Friendzone_ del foro La Aldea oculta de la Hoja.

**Advertencia:** Un ligero lemon, romance, drama.

**Estrella fugaz en el desierto**

.

**By Lux Lunar**

.

La eternidad parecía diminuta, insignificante, cuando se trataba de cosechar el tiempo que deseaba para continuar en la misma posición.

Su último gemido le robó las fuerzas. Su cuerpo era poseído, literalmente aprisionado. Por un momento desconoció al pelirrojo que arremetía contra ella. De algún modo, subestimó su ímpetu tratándose de vigor. Al principio, Ino creyó que ella sería la mandataria ahí, la que tomaría las riendas del coito, pero no fue así, ahora Gaara la tenía inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo, penetrándola con calma pero con fuerza y precisión.

Ino cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una capa de sudor brotó de su piel, dándole una sensación de calor que no le molestaba. No desde que llegó a la desértica Suna. A penas había puesto un pie ahí, cuando declaró que odiaba el desierto y meteorología árida de su clima. Ahora, esas palabras carecían de importancia o significado. La idea de estar en ese lugar, especialmente en esa amplia habitación, entre esas sábanas egipcias de la más tersa calidad, le parecía lo mejor que podía disfrutar en el mundo.

Gaara la apretó más contra sí, adueñándose de su anatomía, hundiéndola en el suave colchón y robándole otro suspiro. Sabía que no podía contenerse un segundo más, aunque quisiera, había esperado demasiado, había deseado dominar esa sensación orgásmica por horas, por tiempo indefinido, pero era demasiado, pues su cuerpo ya había colapsado dos veces. Cerró los ojos, respiró contra la piel ajena, soltó un último jadeo cerca de su oído —el cual logró electrizar a la platinada—, y sin poder retrasarlo más, de una condenada vez, eyaculó en el interior de la rubia.

Ino Yamanaka sintió una dulce calidez inundándola hasta la profundidad.

El pecho de Gaara se contraía una y otra vez, mientras su respiración era irregular y agitada. No la soltó, aún cuando todo acabó. De igual modo, Ino no se preocupó en desenrollar sus piernas de la espalda de él. Le seguía cogiendo por el cabello, aún sentía que el cuerpo le demandaba más sensaciones, pero a la vez, se rendía ante la previa actividad desorbitada.

Entonces, la vista de la Yamanaka dejó de ser nublada, se enfocó en el suceso del momento, para recapacitar. Miró el techo de aquella recámara. Esta se había convertido en la tercera noche que se enroscaba entre las sábanas del Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Si alguien se lo hubiera sugerido antes, Ino hubiera soltado una carcajada, por chusca e imposible que parecía la idea. Simplemente, no lo hubiera imaginado. Habría alegado que Gaara no era su tipo, que no se sentía atraída, y quizá siendo un poco prejuiciosa, lo hubiera considerado aún un poco peligroso y temible. Su concepción por el pelirrojo del desierto hubiera sido ajena a cualquier noción amistosa, o peor, sexual. Es más, en algún momento le había dicho a Shikamaru, "_si me dejas a solas con él, te juro que me vengaré como sólo yo sé hacerlo…"_

Ino jaló aire para sus pulmones, para darse cuenta que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí. Con un movimiento de su cuerpo, Gaara comprendió y se recostó a su lado.

La Yamanaka trató de cubrirse con la sábana para ponerse de pie, pero él logró sostenerla de un brazo y hacerla caer de nuevo en la cama. Ino sonrió con encanto.

—Quédate esta noche, por favor —le sugirió Gaara casi como súplica.

—No puedo... ¿Recuerdas que esto podría causarnos muchos problemas?

—No tantos como los que me causarías a mí si te marchas.

Ino se mordió el labio superior y besó al pelirrojo con mucha pasión. ¡Kami, cómo podía sentirse tan atraída a ese hombre a quien desconocía en realidad! Si bien, aquella visita a Sunagakure fue cuestión de negocios, un breve viaje de semanas. Tan sólo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en su oficina, acompañada de diez o veinte personas más, y en aquella ocasión, cuando se celebró la conmemoración de los Kages de la arena; fue ahí cuando todo inició, cuando a hurtadillas empezaron a reencontrarse, primero para cruzar un par de palabras de contexto ambiguo, y poco después, para terminar en la penumbra haciendo el amor.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en juego peligroso e Ino no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a terminar. Para ser exactos, no pretendía adelantarse a los acontecimientos y averiguarlo.

Sin poder retrasarlo más, Ino se separó de él y empezó a juntar su ropa de la habitación. De la cama, del suelo. Se vistió relativamente rápido, mientras era observada por aquellos ojos de turquesa, tan transparentes pero tan penetrantes a la vez, que le causaban sonrojo y cierto nerviosismo. Algo increíble para ella, quien solía ser la que ponía en apuros a los hombres.

Cuando terminó de colocarse la última sandalia, Ino se dirigió a la cama por última vez y acercó mucho el rostro al de Gaara, mirándolo a los ojos. No sabía cómo despedirse. Él tenía el rostro sereno, como era habitual; no mostraba gesticulación, pero sus ojos cristalinos expresaban una inquietud desmesurada, un anhelo eminente. Ino jamás creyó lo complicado que sería el separarse de un amante como el Sabaku no. Volvió a besarle, esta vez con ternura, apenas presionando sus labios con los contrarios. Ese acto le hizo erizar la piel… Gaara no se movió. Cuando ella se separó, él la miró con tranquilidad, con sosiego, como si aquel gesto le cediera un poco de seguridad. Ino creyó que lucía extremadamente sexy, por eso prefirió marcharse pronto; dudaba que pudiera contenerse.

-0-

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y la cerró detrás de ella, asegurándose que nadie rondara por el pasillo de aquella descomunal mansión. Empezó a caminar a su habitación, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Los recuerdos de horas y minutos antes se hacían vibrantes, le causaban sensaciones acaloradas. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado a sí misma haciendo todo aquello en la habitación del Kazekage? ¿En qué momento dejó de verlo como un ninja de dudosa salud mental, para empezar a verlo como una persona interesante y pasional, con un alma pura y tan intrigante a la vez?

Había enloquecido. ¿Alguien se lo creería? Si se lo contaba a Sakura, ¿qué diría al respecto? ¿Qué diría el mundo entero?

No, no, no, esto no debía saberlo nadie, no. Era su pequeño secreto, se dijo mientras sonreía como lela.

De pronto cedió a la realidad y sus ojos observaron las paredes a su alrededor. No las reconocía, jamás había andado por ese pasillo. Se detuvo de improvisto. Estaba yendo al lado contrario. Se dio un manotazo en la frente y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a regresar por el mismo camino, cuando de pronto, una silueta se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Kamisama! —chilló en voz baja mientras el corazón le pegó en el pecho y la piel le palideció. Sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba, su cuerpo se relajó un poco más—. ¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru! —habló en voz baja—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pero el rostro del Nara mostraba una seriedad inalcanzable.

—Vaya, te robaste mi pregunta…

Ino le clavó la vista, primero sin entender, hasta que pronto reconoció lo precaria de la situación. No podía arriesgarse a que él la descubriera.

—Pues me dirijo a mi habitación, ¿Qué no está claro?

—¿Vas a fingir que yo no lo sé?

Aquella cuestión hizo que Ino se diera cuenta que estaba atrapada. Le miró con cara de pókar, intentando no declarar ninguna de sus especulaciones. Pero, ¿cómo lo había descubierto?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —tenía que luchar hasta el último momento.

—La habitación del Kazekage no es un lugar público, ¿sabías?

Ino se tensó, a la vez que sintió mucho coraje al hallarse sorprendida.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —bufó enfurecida—. Maldita sea, Shikamaru, ¿vas a espiarme toda la vida?

A Shikamaru no le agradó esa acusación, aún así no permitiría cambiar el tema.

—¿Quieres que lo hablemos aquí, a mitad del pasillo, donde las paredes oyen y especulan?

—¡Preferiría no hablarlo nunca! ¡Y eso es lo que haremos!

Ino le sacó la vuelta a su compañero e inició el retorno a su habitación. Detrás de ella pudo escuchar cómo Shikamaru le seguía los pasos. Intentó no hacer ruido alguno cuando atravesó el pasillo cerca de la puerta del Kage, y después apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes. Ino entró y al intentar cerrar la puerta, Shikamaru lo impidió con la manipulación de sombra. Ino empujó con más fuerza, apoyando el hombro sobre la puerta, aunque Shikamaru la abrió sin mucha dificultad, haciendo que la rubia tambaleara al salir expulsada al interior de la recámara.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta a su espalda, mientras veía a Ino mirarle con enfado.

—No haremos esto, Shikamaru —le dijo tratando de no perder la cabeza—. No vas a entrometerte en mi vida, no por milésima vez.

—Parece que hablo con una niña de doce años que no entiende la lógica de sus errores.

No, no tenían doce años. Aún eran jóvenes, tenían veinte años de edad, pero más práctica. Sabían de errores y seguían cometiéndolos. Por más experiencia que lograran acumular, la vida siempre lograba enfrentarlos en encrucijadas. Ino pensó que ésta era una más a la lista. Si bien, le había ofendido que Shikamaru se refiriera a ella como una niña, como una inexperta, no pretendió que él se diera cuenta. Respiró hondo, bajó la vista al suelo, intentó tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —empezó Shikamaru, tratando de ser paciente.

Ino levantó la vista. Debía defenderse.

—No soy la niña que crees que soy. Sé lo que hago.

—Ino, no estás jugando con cualquier persona, con cualquier ninja de Konoha que desea divertirse un tiempo, pasar el rato, para que luego lo eches de una patada a los dos días porque ya no te es satisfactorio. Estamos hablando del Kazekage de Sunagakure, ¿lo asimilas? ¡Es un kage! No un tonto que quiere conquistarte con regalos, para llevarte a pasear y quizá así conseguir un poco de sexo casual.

Efectivamente, Shikamaru estaba siendo muy duro con ella. Ino empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho. Si bien descifraba lo que representaba el juego que ella solía usar con los hombres, no estaba bien que se lo reprochara así, ni que la juzgara. ¡Kami, por qué hería tanto que se expresara así de ella!

—Eso fue muy rudo, Shika —dijo al fin, con los ojos dilatados ante el repentino dolor.

El Nara reconoció que estaba pasándose de la línea, pero no se detuvo.

—Dime Ino, ¿en realidad comparas a uno de esos idiotas con Gaara Sabaku no? ¿Crees que tratas con la misma clase de persona?

—No seas absurdo —dijo por fin, completamente vulnerable ante la verdad de su persona dicha en boca de alguien que la conocía muy a fondo—. No sabes ni un poco lo que Gaara y yo sentimos…

—¿Me vas a decir que lo amas? ¿Es eso? —preguntó ferozmente, sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Vas a confesar que en dos semanas lograste conocerlo lo suficiente como para declararle amor eterno?

—¿Por qué lo complicas todo? No puedo responder a eso…

Shikamaru acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Ino y la sujetó por los hombros, suavemente, tratando de que reaccionara.

—¡Vamos, Ino, sé más clara con tus sentimientos! —le exigió—. ¡Trata de ser menos egoísta!

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos al no entender cómo se suponía que estaba siendo egoísta. Trató de soltarse, pero Shikamaru apretó más fuerte.

—¡No entiendes nada! —declaró, acorralada.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —cuestionó más molesto minuto tras minuto—. ¿No entiendo que quieres seguir dándole esperanzas falsas a un hombre de tan intachable honor, que no busca sólo una aventura fugaz con una muchachita coqueta? Porque si crees que para él esto es un juego, estás muy equivocada, Ino. ¿Lo conoces más allá de los discursos políticos y la charla melosa después del sexo? —esperó respuesta, pero Ino parecía quedarse sin habla ante la lluvia de lacerantes críticas. Shikamaru pensó que ella iba asimilándolo, poco a poco—. No, Ino, no lo conoces —hizo una pausa, mientras observaba cómo la rubia parecía reconocer la dura realidad. Shikamaru intentó ser más plácido con ella, y darle una salida—. Un hombre como Gaara no busca eso. Los he observado, y veo la forma en que te mira. ¡Diablos, lo embrujaste como sólo tú sabes hacerlo! Pero Gaara no busca probarte un poco y después cambiarte por algo nuevo. Él quizá ya se imaginó un futuro juntos, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa? ¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir su mismo ideal?

Ino no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, temía que no fuera suficiente. Y por alguna razón, temía que Gaara se decepcionara de ella.

—No sé cómo explicar lo que siento cuando él me observa…

—Te atrae, lo sé —se adelantó el Nara—. Pero escucha esto, Ino. ¿Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo en Konoha si él te pide que vivas aquí, en _el maldito desierto aburrido y sin vida_? —Shikamaru repitió las palabras que Ino utilizó para describir a Suna el primer día que puso un pie ahí—. Imagina tu vida sin Konoha, sin tu madre, sin tus amigos, sin Sakura, sin Choji, sin Hinata, sin Shizune, sin la gente que te aprecia y te valora. Sin los ríos, los bosques de tu aldea, los baños termales a media noche entre los árboles que te cobijan, sin las tardes de entrenamiento en los enormes campos de la Hoja. ¿Estás dispuesta a perder todo eso? —El Nara le clavó la vista, esperando una palabra de sus labios—. ¿No vas a arrepentirte de abandonarlo todo… por él?

La visión de un mundo desconocido, sin su gente, fue lo que más la atormentó. Fue entonces cuando se hizo la delicada pregunta que no se hizo en ningún momento antes, y esa era: ¿Lo que sentía por el arrebasaba cualquier deseo que tuviera antes de haberle conocido así? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente enganchada a él para dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar lejano? Kami, ya no importaba el clima de Suna, realmente la difícil de discernir era si podía vivir alejada del mundo que conocía y amaba para reemplazarlo con uno que parecía repentino y forzado. ¿Podía decidirse a abandonarlo todo por un futuro incierto con Gaara?

Tenía que decidirlo esa misma noche, pues el día siguiente, antes del atardecer, se marcharían de vuelta a Konoha.

-0-

Gaara despertó a las 9 de la mañana, un poco tarde de lo normal.

Cuando ya estaba en su oficina, recibió una carta del ministro del País del Viento. Exhaló aire, incómodo. Tenía que responder pronto sobre el viaje que haría a la reunión de Kages. Debía ir, claro estaba, pero también debía confirmar su asistencia o indicar que mandaría a algún representante en su nombre. Por profesionalismo, decidió asistir él. Así que firmó la carta y mandó a que se entregara de inmediato. Una vez hecho eso, intentó concentrarse en el papeleo de enfrente. El único consuelo era lo que podría ocurrir esa tarde, cuando Ino y él se volvieran a encontrar en aquel lugar oculto de la mansión. Suponía que ella ya había recibido su carta y sabía de las indicaciones. Era su último día en Suna… o eso descubriría esa misma tarde.

Alguien tocó la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. A Gaara le sorprendía que no lograra advertir con anticipación que alguien se acercaba. Kamisama, se había vuelto un poco distraído.

Sonrió, percatándose de quien era la culpable de que eso ocurriera…

Por la puerta apareció Kankuro y otro joven ninja, a quien le tenía mucha confianza. El chico puso un bonche de sobres en el escritorio y con una mirada confirmó a su kage que el mandato se había cumplido sin complicaciones y que dentro de ese bonche de papeles estaría la respuesta que tanto le tenía alborotado. Gaara le respondió de igual modo, con aprobación en la mirada. El joven shinobi de la arena pidió disculpas y se marchó, dejando a los hermanos Sabaku solos en la amplia oficia.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde está Temari? —preguntó el castaño con cierta molestia en la voz.

—Cumpliendo sus obligaciones, debo suponer —respondió el pelirrojo tratando de parecer escéptico.

—¡A mí no me engaña, de pronto parece divagar mucho! —agregó recargándose en el escritorio, dándole la espalda a su hermano—. ¡Presiento que divaga más de la cuenta cuando Shikamaru de Konoha está rondando a su alrededor!

Gaara frunció el ceño. No quería tener qué preocuparse por Temari, ni por sus decisiones. Creía que Kankuro sólo especulaba.

—Es una adulta, ella sabe lo que hace —agregó el kage, tratando de leer uno de los pergaminos que ordenadamente posaba frente a él.

—Lo que sea, ahora que ese shinobi se largó, quizá Temari muestre mayor enfoque en su trabajo y deje de escabullirse en donde no se le puede hallar.

Gaara levantó la vista y la clavó en la espalda de Kankuro.

—Shikamaru Nara se marcha en la tarde. No te adelantes.

—Él se adelantó. Temari firmó el permiso para que se marchara él y los otros cuatro que venían acompañándole.

Al escuchar esto, una alerta se encendió en el pecho y mente de Gaara. Todo su interior se alborotó como un de un torbellino se tratara. Sin embargo, por fuera, él seguía manteniendo un semblante impávido, aunque quizá la mirada se hizo más aguda. Algo no estaba bien.

—¿Quién se marchó? —preguntó, tratando de no levantarse de la silla.

—La gente de Konoha —dijo sin mucha emoción.

—¡¿Quiénes?! —la voz del pelirrojo se elevó sin percatarse, por lo cual Kankuro giró el cuello para observar a su hermano. Por alguna razón creyó que debía responder pronto, y ser claro, aunque le falló.

—Pues Shikamaru, la rubia que invade mentes, el tipo de los cuervos, el de los ojos de gato que tiene un perro y el gordo que no para de comer.

Pero Gaara sólo escuchó hasta _la rubia que invade mentes_…

No podía ser cierto. Quizá era un malentendido. Quizá Kankuro y su poca observación lo confundió todo. Pero debía estar seguro.

—Busca a Temari, que venga a verme —agregó con tono adusto.

—Te digo que no la encuentro en ningún lado…

—¡Encuéntrala! —le interrumpió bruscamente—. ¡Reúne a un grupo si es necesario, pero has que venga aquí ya!

Kankuro no quiso agregar más, sin embargo le molestó tener que ser él quien tuviera que recorrer la aldea entera para encontrar a su hermana. No protestó, aunque a regañadientes abandonó la oficina para cumplir con la orden.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

Gaara sabía que debía de tratarse de un error.

Entonces, su mente recordó algo importante. Sus ojos viajaron al bonche de cartas que aparecían frente a él y como un loco empezó a tomarlas y releer con rapidez el remitente, descartando una tras otra, tirándolas al suelo o donde cayeran, hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Era un sobre café, el cual abrió para sacar una hoja amarilla, doblada. Sus dedos le traicionaron cuando la carta casi se le resbala tratando de descubrir lo que guardaba. Cuando por fin vio las palabras descritas, sus ojos rodaron con velocidad descomunal tratando de extraer el mensaje. Su corazón seguía haciéndole eco en los oídos. Pero entonces, la realidad fue clara…

La carta no era extensa, tan sólo eran unas cuantas líneas. Pero la última de ellas, fue la que se clavó en sus ojos, su mente, en su corazón…

"_Ten por seguro que este cariño y la amistad que me brindaste en este tiempo tan estrecho, estará en lo más preciado de mis recuerdos. Adiós, Gaara, hasta pronto. Tu amiga leal, Ino"._

Tan sólo en segundos, Gaara supo que algo falló, sin poder razonar qué cosa fue.

Dejó la carta en el escritorio y miró un punto fijo en la pared. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Dónde falló? ¿Qué le faltó decir? ¿Qué le faltó hacer para haber logrado que no se marchara?

Fue ahí donde empezó a realizarse esas preguntas, las cuales le atormentarían por días y noches, sin respuesta aparente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> _¡Recobré la inspiración! Este fic sí me agradó más que el anterior, ¿y les digo por qué? Porque si tiene buena aceptación y por solicitud de ustedes desean una continuación, no dudaré en hacerla. ¡Ay, me dolió tanto dejar el final así! Además, el inicio es apenas sugerente, y creo que es justo saber cómo dio pie esta relación; quien fue el primero en mostrar interés, quién fue quien dio el primer paso, cómo fue la primera charla. ¡Perdón! Lo decidiré continuar cuando termine el reto, en el cual participo. Si quieren saber más de él, les dejo el link en mi profile, para que se den una vuelva y puedan votar. ¡Espero sus revires, opiniones, tomatazos, bombas de agua, pastelazos! Pero no piedras, que esas sí duelen P: ¡Chao!_


End file.
